wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haunted.
Yinjia's OC for October color palette contest History Haunted was only a dragonet. But that didn't stop her from being a killer. She was heartless. She didn't care. She didn't care for anyone, anything. She was cold, pityless. Still, she didn't attack for no reason. She lived inside a shredded, broken shack that had been struck by lightning years before she was born. It had been the beautiful house of her mother, Princess Mystery. But now it is all ruins, it is 'The Haunted House'. No one ever dared to enter it. Well, at least the ones who did were never seen again. No, it was not because of the Legend. It was because of Haunted. Haunted was the beast who lived in the shredded house. She awaits, for the unlucky dragon to come. She had lived in it for three long years, trapped. Nobody had known that it was not because of her that she had to stay in the ruins. It was because, once, a dragon insulted her, and angry, Haunted slaughtered him. Unfortunate for her, the dragon's sister was a animus. The poor dragonet was so afraid of Haunted, but she wanted revenge, and didn't want to kill anyone too. So she, while fleeing, enchanted Haunted to stay in the house forever, but secretly that if Haunted killed another dragon, there will be food for her, but the dragonet forgot to enchant that nobody could go in, and they both were never seen again since then. Haunted didn't completely disappear. She still lived in the wrecked house, every time she tried to get out, a invisible wall held her back. She was desperate. She needed something to drink, something to eat. And just after a few days a dragon came. Haunted didn't wait, or she didn't even think, she was so hungry she grabbed the dragon and slit her throat. They were both only dragonets. Haunted showed no mercy, and she shredded her. To her surprise the once glorious goblet her mother had used, now dusty and broken, filled with water, and a poor pice of dirrty meat awaited her. Haunted was so hungry she no longer cared whether it was dirty, and ate it. After the years Haunted became more and more bad-tempered, merciless, evil. All she wanted was to get out of here. She didn't want anything to do with the poor old house. So she waited for her chance. She waited for a animus to come past and free her. Her plans were full of a future she can see, herself free, free of this terrible life. But Haunted still wanted revenge against the dragons for imprisoning her in this damp, foul-smelling, ruint place. She planned her revenge carefully and bade her time, And at last her dreams came true after 2 years, and a unlucky animus happened to come across the house, looking for shelter from the storm outside, not knowing the house was "haunted". So Haunted jumped on him, nearly shredding him, and he was just about to ise his magic on her when he was about to use his magic on her, she told him to enchant her to be free from all animuse's magic.Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+